


Out Of Order

by Marvel_Mania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scenting, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mania/pseuds/Marvel_Mania
Summary: At twenty-seven, Bucky assumed that he would have more in life. He assumed he would be mated and have a child or two but he doesn't have any of that. After a lot of consideration, Bucky decides that he wants to be a parent. He proceeds to ask Steve for some help in making a baby.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 56
Kudos: 415





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on this being about ten chapters long but I'm entirely sure. I have no schedule/timeline for updating this. It's just kind of whenever I write a chapter. I hope to finish it relatively soon though. 
> 
> Usual thanks to my amazing best friends for putting up with me. I love you both!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Life was good. Not great but not terrible, though Bucky certainly felt like he was missing something. He was a twenty-seven year old unmated, male omega. If you looked towards societal standards then something had to be wrong with him. Most omegas were mated by the time they hit twenty and he was about to be pushing thirty. He also didn’t have the standard build of an omega. He was tall, muscular, and he had a metal arm. He had lost his left arm in an explosion while in the military but was chosen to be part of Wakanda’s outreach program. It had been a vibranim bomb with had blown off his arm so that’s why he was picked. He had even met the royal family, Princess Shuri especially took a shine to him and they were still in touch. If not for his scent he could easily pass as a beta or even an alpha.

“Something is missing,” he confided in his colleague and friend, Sam, while the two were eating takeout and watching some show on Netflix. They worked together at the VA to help those who needed it.

“What do you mean,” Sam asked carefully. They had both been hot messes when they met, they still were hot messes but not to the same degree, and they had both experienced setbacks. At one point, Bucky hadn’t been sure living was worth it but Sam and their friends had been there for them. They both were doing well but there were always bad days.

“I’m okay, mentally,” Bucky said knowing what Sam wasn’t asking. “It’s hard to explain. I don’t know, I just thought that I would have a mate and maybe a baby by now but I haven’t even been on a date in ages.”

“So you want the white picket fence thing,” Sam asked though Bucky could tell he was trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, I guess. I think I want a baby,” Bucky said the last part without thinking.

“I’d love to help you out with that, bud, but I don’t think of you like that.” Bucky had punched Sam hard enough to leave a bruise on his arm for that. The conversation ended after that and they went back to their food and show.

•••

After his talk with Sam, Bucky didn’t bring up mating or babies with anyone else for a few months but he had been seriously thinking about. It wasn’t until a few weeks after Bucky’s twenty-eighth birthday that he mentioned it again. Over the past few months, he had looked into getting artificially inseminated by a sperm donor and had even looked at a few profiles but something about that just didn’t sit well with him. After a lot of consideration, he decided that he wanted to know who the father was, even if they weren’t involved in raising the baby.

He thought about it for a long time before deciding who his first choice was. Bucky and Steve were at Bucky’s apartment having a beer while continuing their weekly movie night. It was Steve’s turn to choose the movie so that meant it was an action movie. Bucky made a show of rolling his eyes but he didn’t mind them anymore. Right after he had come home, he wasn’t able to watch them because of the flashes, explosions, and loud noises.

“Hey, Steve, there’s something I need to talk to you about before we start the movie,” Bucky said with forced casually. He immediately had Steve’s undivided attention.

“What’s up, Buck?”

“So, you know how I just turned twenty-eight? I always imagined a lot for life and while it hasn’t been what I expected, it’s been great and I wouldn’t change anything. I mean I have you and Sam and everyone else, but I’m not exactly getting any younger, you know and…” His words kind of dried up after that. He looked at Steve and saw the crease of his brow.

“I’m confused. I’m glad that you’re happy but what does your age have to do with—“

“I want a baby,” Bucky blurted out. “I mean, I want to have a baby. I’ve looked into artificial insemination and everything.”

“That’s great, Bucky. I’m happy for—“

“I want you to be the dad. I want to know who the father is instead of some faceless profile or a donor. You wouldn’t have to be involved or anything. You could be like an Uncle or something if you want anything to do with it of course.” This time, Steve didn’t have anything to say, didn’t know what to say, so Bucky kept talking. “Take time to think about it. You can talk to Sam or Nat about it. Sam knows that I want to have a baby but he doesn’t know that I’ve asked you. So let’s start the movie.”

Steve was on autopilot for the rest of the night and most of the following morning. He went on his morning jog with Sam the following morning. They ran in relative silence especially once they got past a light jogging pace.

“You okay? You’ve been off all morning,” Sam asked when they stopped and tried to catch their breaths.

“Bucky told me that he wants to have a baby last night,” Steve said, still in his own little world.

“Yeah? What do you think?”

“He asked if I would be the dad. Said that I wouldn’t have to be involved if I didn’t want to be.”

“What did you say,” Sam asked cautiously.

“I didn’t say anything yet. He told me to think about it.”

“What are you going to do?”

This seemed to snap Steve out of his shock. He hadn’t actually thought about what he was going to tell Bucky, he had been too shocked to even think about it yet. “I, uh, I don’t know.”

“What’s your gut reaction? If you had to give him an answer right now, what would you say,” Sam prompted.

“I don’t know,” Steve said. “What do you think I should do?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t ask me. As much as I’d love to help, I don’t exactly know how. I think you should do whatever you think is best and I’m sure Bucky would understand if you chose not to,” Sam said. Even though he gave people advice and guidance for a living, he had no clue what to do in this situation.

Over the course of the following days, Steve genuinely thought about everything. Even if he chose not to be actively involved in the baby’s life, which wasn’t likely, he and Bucky would be tied together for the rest of their lives. They would have created another human together. Steve didn’t see Bucky until their next weekly movie night, which was unusual but he had had a customer move up their deadline on a commission unexpectedly so Steve ended up having to work almost day and night to finish it. The only reason Steve hadn’t told the guy to fuck off was because he was a repeat customer who always paid well and sent people his way when they were looking for art.

When Steve got to Bucky’s apartment he knocked, which is something he rarely did but he had also made his decision and it felt like a formal thing that he should knock for. He heard Bucky yell something about being there in a second and heard some clattering that meant Bucky was probably doing something in the kitchen. Sure enough, when Bucky opened the door the scent of fresh baked goods came rolling into the hallway. Bucky gave Steve an odd look which was understandable since he knocked, which he only did when they had had a fight.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky said with a slightly tense and tired smile. He stepped aside to let Steve in and from his spot he could see baked goods almost overflowing from the kitchen. Bucky had taken to baking when he was stressed ever since he was young because that’s what he and his mother had done together whenever Bucky had been stressed. Bucky apparently saw Steve staring because he gave a small, forced laugh. “It’s been one hell of a week.”

“Why didn’t you call,” was the first thing to leave Steve’s mouth.

“Was trying to give you time and space to think about what I asked,” Bucky said with a shrug.

“I have. Thought about it. I wanted to talk to you some before I actually made my final decision. I was meaning to call you earlier this week but Stark moved up when he needed a painting by nearly a month so I had to bust my ass to get it done in time,” Steve said which earned an eye roll from Bucky. Bucky had met Tony a few times and wasn’t wild about the guy but he held his tongue.

“Whatever you want,” Bucky said and headed back to the kitchen with Steve following.

“I’ll do it,” Steve said and Bucky damn near dropped the brownies that he had just picked up. “But, I want to be involved during the pregnancy and after. I want to go to the doctor appointments if you’re comfortable and I want to help out any way I can so you have to talk to me if you need help instead of trying to take it all by yourself. It can be up to you what we later tell the baby about me or us. I can basically act as an uncle or a father, but I do want to be involved in whatever capacity you’ll let me be.”

Bucky had successfully set the brownies down without breaking the glass plate that they were on and was over at Steve’s side in a flash. He threw his arms around Steve and thanked him. Bucky hadn’t cried much recently but he felt like he just might start crying at any second. Bucky muttered several thank you’s around the lump forming in his throat. Steve let Bucky hug him for a long while until Bucky pulled away. “So how should we do it,” Steve asked once Bucky pulled away.

“Well my heat is in three weeks so maybe come over the day before and just hang out until it starts,” Bucky said with a nervous smile.

“Anything I should know before that,” Steve asked. He had been with omegas in heat before but each omega’s heat was obviously different.

“Um, the only real thing is no claiming. Other than that, it doesn’t really matter. I mean normally I’d ask that you wear a condom but consider that defeats the purpose, just no claiming,” Bucky said a little nervously.

“I won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable and if I ever do something you don’t like, tell me,” Steve said with a smile.

“Sounds good,” Bucky said and there was a slight pause. “So I ordered pizza, it should be here soon and there’s obviously plenty of baked stuff but we can start the movie now.”

•••

Three weeks later Steve was moving some of his stuff into Bucky’s apartment. Just enough for the week but he also took it upon himself to stock Bucky’s apartment with food even though they probably wouldn’t be too focused on food at least for most of Bucky’s heat. Bucky was still at the VA when Steve got there. Bucky had told him that he could already feel some of the telltale signs that his heat would be starting soon.

Steve had been to Bucky’s apartment enough to know where everything was. He sat his duffle bag on the couch and started cooking. While Bucky enjoyed baking, Steve was the better cook of the two and he knew that Bucky didn’t get very many cooked meals. If not for Steve, Bucky would live solely on takeout, frozen dinners, and whatever he baked. By the time Bucky got back to his apartment, Steve had almost finished dinner completely. “Honey, I’m home,” Bucky said because he could smell the food cooking.

He soon appeared in the kitchen looking more rumpled than usual. “Long day,” Steve asked while stirring the pasta.

“Yeah. There’s this one vet, he’s just had it really hard since coming home I don’t know. It’s just probably hitting harder because of the heat,” Bucky said rubbing his eyes.

Steve gave him a sad smile. He had been really worried about Bucky when he had gotten home but he and Sam and everyone else had been there for him. He didn’t know if this other vet had the same support Bucky and Sam had. Bucky gave himself over completely to his work and he really wanted to help others so much that it hurt his heart when others he cared about were hurting. “Would spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread help any?”

That earned a small smile from Bucky. They ate dinner and then watched a movie with Bucky starting to doze off halfway through. Eventually, Steve paused the movie and carried Bucky into his bedroom. “Stay,” Bucky muttered when Steve set him down and was about head to the couch.

“Sure,” Steve said before crawling into bed. It had been Bucky’s last day at work because of his oncoming heat which was good because Steve had been able to smell the pre-heat sticking to Bucky’s skin. Based on scent alone, Steve assumed that Bucky would be starting his heat sometime in the morning.

•••

Bucky woke up before the sun had risen and he was already running hotter than usual. He could feel that he wasn’t in full-blown heat but would be within the next hour or two. Beside him, Steve was still fast asleep beside him. Deciding to let him sleep at least for a little while longer, Bucky went to the kitchen to get some light food and then took a quick shower before actually joining Steve back in bed. Even though Steve woke up early most morning to run with Sam, he wasn’t naturally an early bird unlike Bucky who had his night-owl tendencies beat out of him by the military.

It was only when Bucky was getting back into bed that Steve finally stirred from his deep sleep. “Sh, go back to sleep,” Bucky muttered. “I’ll wake you up when I’m in heat.”

That was apparently good enough for Steve’s still mostly asleep brain because he made a sound of agreement and then dozing off again. Bucky made himself as comfortable as he could but was only able to fall back asleep until he decided to use Steve as a human pillow. Even while starting to heat up, Steve’s body heat and his scent wrapped around Bucky and relaxed him enough for him to fall asleep, at least for an hour or two.

When Bucky woke up again, he was in full heat. He was hard, hot, soaking in sweat, and he could feel the slick between his cheeks. He was determined to relax for a little while longer, just basking in the scent of content alpha and the warmth radiating off of Steve. He only nudged Steve to wake him up when the cramps started. The first nudge did nothing to actually wake Steve up. Bucky was slightly convinced that Steve could sleep through the apocalypse if he wanted to.

Steve finally started to join Bucky in the land of the conscious when Bucky whined rather loudly and jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. “What,” he asked still mostly asleep.

“I’m in heat,” Bucky whispered and suddenly Steve was completely awake. Sunlight was streaming through the window and for a moment he wasn’t sure if Steve was real or a heat vision. Steve’s blonde hair looking golden in the early morning sun and his eyes were such a deep blue that Bucky thought he might drown in them. For a moment Bucky thought about having this view every morning for the rest of his life but then he shook himself from that dangerous train of thought.

Steve was just doing him a favor because he had asked. Sure, he had been slightly in love with Steve even when he was a scrawny idiot who went looking for fights he couldn’t win but his heat was doing weird things to his brain. Bucky was sure if Steve knew that he was in love with him, and had been since he was seventeen, he wouldn’t have agreed to this. “You with me, Bucky,” Steve asked and Bucky was pulled from his own head and he noticed how absolutely empty he was.

“Yeah, just kind of got lost in my head for a second,” Bucky said, still trying to stay in control even though he could feel himself slipping into his heat with every passing second.

“Are you having second thoughts? It’s okay if you are, just tell me what you want. Tell me how I can help,” Steve said, ready to pound into Bucky if he wanted him to or vacate to premises if that’s what Bucky chose.

“I want you in me, preferably now,” Bucky said as he stripped off his shirt, sweats, and boxers.

Following Bucky’s lead, Steve also started taking his clothes off. He was already half hard just from the scent of Bucky in heat. He had caught the scent that stuck to him following his heat and he always smelled like heaven on earth if you asked Steve. He smelled like the goods that he would bake though there was always a small undertone pine that you could easily miss if you didn’t know it was there.

Steve was apparently taking to long because soon Bucky was next to him, helping him get out of his clothes faster. Steve paused after he was also naked and in that time Bucky more or less jumped him. Before Steve knew it, Bucky’s mouth was on him and he was being pulled back into bed. Bucky had his legs wrapped tightly around Steve’s hips as if he was worried that he was going to disappear at any second. Steve was the one to break the kiss but Bucky simply buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and inhaled deeply.

After some persuasion, Steve was able to convince Steve to release him so that he could prep Bucky. It was always better to be on the safe side especially at the beginning go a heat. At the idea of finally having something in his hole, Bucky suddenly became more agreeable about letting Steve shift away from him. When Steve circled a finger around Bucky’s hole, he found that Bucky was already fairly loose and very wet.

One finger entered easily and Bucky immediately told him to add another which he did. Steve carefully opened Bucky as much as the other let him before getting impatient again. “Just fuck me already,” Bucky whined a while after Steve had added a third finger.

“Are you sure,” Steve asked cautiously.

“I’m sure that if you don’t fuck me within the next minute I’m kicking you out and finding an alpha who will,” Bucky snapped.

That was apparently all the motivation that Steve needed because a growl emanated from deep in his chest and he was on top of Bucky in a flash. Even with his alpha instincts taking over, Steve was careful when he pushed into Bucky. He blanketed his body over Bucky’s and kissed along his neck and the top of his chest. Bucky had one hand tangled in Steve’s hair and the other was gripping his sheets.

Slowly, Steve started to move causing them both to moan. It had been a long time since Bucky had shared his heat with an alpha and it’s not either of them had been on any dates recently. Unable to stop himself, Steve sucked marks over Bucky’s chest and on one side of his neck. He didn’t want Bucky to think that Steve was going to attempt to force a bonding between them. Bucky was rutting up against Steve’s stomach while they moved.

The hand that had been gripping the sheets was now grabbing at Steve, trying to get a hold of him so that Bucky could actually anchor himself so he didn’t let himself drift off. Bucky could feel Steve’s knot starting to form, could feel it starting to catch on his rim. “Stevie, alpha, harder. Knot me, come one. Fill me with you pups,” Bucky whined as he reached between them and started to jerk himself off quickly.

“God, you’ll be fucking beautiful,” Steve groaned. “Full of pups, my pups. You’ll be so swollen and round and so fucking beautiful.”

Bucky came with a loud shout and Steve wasn’t far behind him before his knot popped and he was cumming deep inside Bucky. They would be locked together for roughly half an hour until Steve’s knot would go down enough to separate. The scent of content and satisfied omega was nearly suffocating not that Steve was complaining one bit. After Steve’s knot went down they would probably take a shower where they would probably get off again. It was going to be a long week and maybe one of the best ones of Steve’s life, he secretly thought to himself.

•••

Work was the same as usual but it seemed to be slightly easier than before Bucky’s heat. At first, Bucky thought he had been imagining it before Sam said something to him. “Your group has been making amazing progress. Hell, I don’t think I had even heard Jim speak before last week. What have you been going different,” Sam asked as they were grabbing lunch.

“I don’t know, ever since my heat, group has been better. I guess—“

Whatever he was going to say was cut off. The had been about to go into a Thai place for a quick lunch but the door opened and suddenly Bucky was moving away and gagging. Sam was at his side, moving him out of the way and rubbing his back. “Are you good, Bucky,” Sam asked as Bucky continued to dry heave for a moment longer.

Soon, Bucky straightened himself upend looked around for a moment. “Yeah. Maybe pizza would be a better idea,” Bucky said and they changed where they were going. Sam didn’t say anything but he would give Bucky odd looks every so often.

On Bucky’s way back to his apartment he stopped by a small corner store and bought two home pregnancy tests. The teenage cashier didn’t say anything about it when he checked out but she gave him a kind smile.

As soon as Bucky got home he chugged a bottle of water and waited. He was currently waiting for the timer on his phone to go off so he would know if he was pregnant or not. He knew that he should call Steve but he was too wound up. Bucky tried to busy himself as he tried to pass the longest five minutes of his life but he damn near sprinted to the bathroom when his alarm went off. Now all he had to do was check but he found himself hesitating.

Logically he knew that if the test was negative, he and Steve could just try again when his next heat was do but he was nervous that Steve might back out. They hadn’t talked about his heat since it had ended four weeks ago. Steve hadn’t avoided him, they still had their movie nights and they still got together with their other friends, but he hadn’t brought up Bucky’s heat.

Bucky took a deep breath before forcing himself to look at the text and he nearly collapsed when he saw the second line on the pregnancy test. After he seemed to catch his breath he was calling Steve.

“Hey, Bucky. What’s up? We still on for tomorrow night,” Steve asked when he answered the phone. “You there?”

“I’m pregnant, Stevie.”


	2. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have their first prenatal appointment, then run into Bruce and Natasha after, and end up having dinner with the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! This is titled month two since it's the second month of the pregnancy given that Bucky didn't know that he was pregnant for the first month. Just thought I should clarify since it would most likely confuse me if I was the one reading it. 
> 
> I wrote this faster than I thought I would but that's probably because I'm stuck in quarantine. 
> 
> Little note, some of you may know but others may not so I'm just going to go ahead and tell everyone. In this chapter, Natasha calls Bucky "Yasha" which simply means James in Russian. Just wanted to let you all know so you don't have to look it up halfway through. 
> 
> Usual thanks to my amazing friends for proofreading and putting up with me. I love you guys so much!
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Bucky stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He had a stupid smile on his face that had been other since he found out that he was pregnant three weeks ago. He knew that there were no real perceptible differences but he felt different. Steve had said that he was already glowing, Bucky had blushed a little but rolled his eyes.

As of now, Steve was the only other person to know about the new life forming inside him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone started going off. He looked and saw that it was Shuri. He smiled down at his phone and answered. “Your majesty,” Bucky said in way of greeting.

“Sargent Barnes,” she shot back. When Bucky had first gone to Wakanda, Shuri and T’Challa were the ones to greet him. Shuri had been the one that Bucky had seen the most since she was the head of Wakanda’s research and she grew to really like him, going as far as to claim that she was going to legally adopt him despite him being nine years older than her. “How are you, Bucky? It has been too long. Why have you not called me?”

Normally Bucky was the one to call Shuri but he had been caught up with the whole pregnancy thing. “I’m okay, Shuri. I’m sorry but I’ve been a little busy with the VA and other things.” That wasn’t entirely true but it also wasn’t an outright lie. The VA had been great recently. He was basically emitting calming, pregnant, omega pheromones that eased those around him and helped some of the vets open up and feel like they were in a safe place; though, the morning sickness had started to pick up and that was an immense pain in the ass. Although he and Steve had been busy turning Bucky’s guest bedroom into a nursery.

They hadn’t actually done anything to the guest bedroom but Bucky had already started planning it in his head and had been looking at baby stuff. He was reminding himself not to get ahead of himself. One reason Steve and Bucky, mainly Bucky, had chosen not to tell anyone or buy anything yet is because Bucky knew that the first trimester had the highest risk of a miscarriage. As much as Bucky hated to think about losing the bundle of joy, he also knew that it was a heartbreaking reality that some had to face. He also wasn’t sure he could handle the pity from all of their friends.

“What other things? Have you finally told that alpha about your feelings for him? What was his name? Steve,” She teased and it was a good thing that she hadn’t FaceTimed him because his cheeks may have gotten a slight dusting of pink.

“No, that hasn’t managed to come up,” Bucky said thankful that Steve wasn’t actually at his apartment. Ever since they had found out that Bucky was pregnant he had almost moved onto Bucky’s couch not that Bucky was complaining. He had always found comfort in Steve’s presence but that was now escalated since Bucky was carrying their baby. “I actually do have some big news but you are under no circumstances allowed to make a big deal about it. It would also be appreciated if you not tell T’Challa about it yet either.”

“You are not allowed to say something like that and not tell me what’s going on,” Shuri said and Bucky could practically hear the wheels turning in her head.

Bucky took a deep breath before telling her. “I’m pregnant. I’m only seven and a half weeks along so I haven’t really told anyone else yet.”

“Who’s the father,” Shuri asked almost immediately.

“Steve,” Bucky muttered.

“So you mean to tell me that you are having his baby but you haven’t gotten around to telling him that you are in love with him? Does he know?”

“Yes, Shuri. He knows, he was the first one I told. The baby was planned. I told him that I wanted a baby and asked if he would be the father,” Bucky explained going back to his reflection in the mirror.

His stomach was still flat and would be until about the fourth month according to what he’d read online. He had the day off and was meant to be going to his first prenatal appointment today with Steve. “James,” she said and he knew that he was about to get an earful when he was saved by the buzzer.

“Someone’s waiting for me to let them in. I have to go, we can talk more about this later. Bye, Shuri,” he said in a rush and hung up. One reason they had bonded so well is because she was also an omega but he had no doubt that she would physically fight Steve if something ended up hurting Bucky.

The person waiting to be buzzed up was Bucky’s lunch. He had been mainly eating whatever Steve cooked there or brought over but when he had thought about lunch he had been craving a burger and fries but hadn’t wanted to actually go outside yet so he had ordered delivery. The rest of Bucky’s time before his appointment was spent scrolling through Amazon and looking at baby clothes and blankets.

Before he was able to stop himself he realized that he had already bought one of the blankets. The blanket he had gotten was a plush bunny, Lovey Blanket that was a light gray. Sue him, the damn thing was adorable and it looked really soft.

•••

Bucky was sitting in the waiting room, checking his phone every couple of seconds. Steve has said that he would be there, had said that he wanted to be there, but he wasn’t there. He was about to just simmer in silence when Steve came bursting into the waiting room. Everyone in the room turned to stare at Steve.

He smiled sheepishly and made his way over to Bucky. “Hey, I’m so sorry I’m late. I got caught up in a piece and lost track of time,” he said looking genuinely sorry.

If it had been anyone other than Steve, Bucky probably would have been passive aggressive for at least the rest of the appointment but it was Steve so he just smiled back at him and let it go. A small part of Bucky’s brain had been telling him that his alpha had abandoned him but he reminded himself that that was ridiculous for several reasons. The first being, Steve wasn't _his_ alpha and the second big one was that Bucky had told Steve he wouldn’t be responsible for the baby if he didn’t want to be and he had meant it but Steve had seemed to genuinely want to help and be a part of the pregnancy and the baby’s life.

“Another piece for Stark? I swear, with how many commissions he’s gotten you to do his houses is either wall to wall art or he has way more houses than I originally though,” Bucky said lightly and he nudged Steve’s shoulder with his own.

Steve laughed softly, trying not to disrupt the other people and couples in the waiting room more than he already had. “While Tony does have way too many houses, it wasn’t for him.”

“Who is it for,” Bucky asked, thankful for the easy conversation to keep his mind off of his nerves.

“It’s for someone special,” was all Steve said and Bucky dropped the subject.

Not much later, they were being called back into an examination room. The doctor they saw was a female beta named Jemma Simmons who had a British accent and Bucky liked her. She was kind and explained everything to them and answered all the many questions they had. “You said that you are seven weeks along,” she asked.

“A little close to eight actually,” Bucky said with a slight smile.

“Well, everything seems to be in order. The baby seems to be doing well and is well within the expected size at this point in time. Right now the baby is approximately the size of a bean. Would you like pictures?”

Steve looked like he wanted to respond for a moment but didn’t because he wanted it to be Bucky’s choice. He wanted a photo, not to show off, but just to have. He was already head over heels for Bucky but he was also in love with their baby too. The art piece that he had lost track of time working on was a piece for Bucky and the baby.

“Yes,” Bucky said with a smile so wide he looked like his face might split in half.

•••

They scheduled their next appointment on the way out and decided to get an early dinner. Bucky had been craving lo mein so they went to a small Chinese buffet not far from the doctors' office. When they got there they noticed Natasha and Bruce, two of their friends. Bucky and Natasha had met while Bucky was in the military though she had been a Russian spy at the time. She had defected to America not long before Bucky had been blown up, they had even done a few missions together, and based on what she was allowed to tell them she now worked in an intelligence agency with Clint.

“James, Steve,” she called to them and waved them over. She was one of the few people who primarily called him by his given name. “Come join us, we just got here.” Natasha and Clint had just gotten back to New York after some overseas assignments that they weren’t allowed to talk about. “Unless we’re interrupting something,” she said and she had a glint in her eyes that Bucky recognized and knew would spell trouble for him.

“Nope," Bucky said happily, “we were just getting an early dinner.” The four of them had a good time together; though, they always did.

When Bucky and Natasha had gone up to get food while Steve and Bruce because engrossed in their own conversation, she leaned over and whispered, “pregnancy looks good on you, Yasha.”

He looked at her with big eyes. He wasn’t surprised that she knew he was pregnant, she somehow knew almost everything.

He knew that babies and pregnancy were touchy subjects for her or at least they had been when they had first met and they hadn’t talked about it again. Russia had done really fucked up things to not only Natasha but other young omegas to make them more weapon than human. She had never told him the full extent of what she had had to do to survive but he did know that one of the results was that she was now sterile. Natasha never had heats, hadn’t since she was only eighteen when she ‘graduated’ the program that had more or less raised her in its own twisted way.

She had once confided in him that in another life she would have liked to have an entire litter of children but that was neither here nor there. She had also said that she had no intentions of ever being mated because no alpha wanted a damaged omega who couldn’t even have children. He had told her that that was bullshit and that she would find someone great and she had. She was mated to Bruce.

When Bruce was younger, before he had met Natasha or any other their friends, he had been diagnosed with cancer, Bucky wasn’t sure exactly what kind, but he did know that Bruce couldn’t have children either. He was now completely healthy but Bucky knew that Natasha still worried about a possible relapse. Natasha and Bruce had both been upfront about their inability to have children, not wanting to lead the other on with a hope that couldn’t be a reality. Less than a year and a year an a half after they had met, they were happily married and mated and they had recently been looking into adoption.

“Don’t look so worried, James. I’m very happy for you and Steve. I’m glad that you two will be able to have something that Bruce and I can’t. You will both be wonderful parents,” she said and hugged him. “I will be expecting to be named the godmother, of course.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Shuri might fight you over that title,” Bucky said and laughed at the face Natasha made.

She was also the only one to know that he was personal friends with the Wakandan royal family. She had appeared in Wakanda and had stayed for two weeks before having to leave. Bucky had learned never to underestimate her and to not question how she got places when she just appeared somewhere she probably shouldn’t be. “I take it you and Steve are still oblivious to each other’s mutual feelings,” she said lightly. This was a topic the had talked about before even though Bucky was fairly certain she was teasing him.

“I’ve told you, Tasha, he doesn’t have romantic feelings for me,” Bucky whined softly as they headed back to the table.

She stopped in front of him and turned to face him. “I am going to bring this up one last time,” she said.

“You said that the last four times,” he interrupted.

“Things are different now, James. You are pregnant with his baby. He agreed to have a baby with you. Even if he isn’t involved, which you know full well he will be, he has agreed to tie himself to you for the rest of your lives. Not just eighteen years, but forever. God forbid anything happen to you, Steve would be the only living blood relative that the baby has, same for you. Having a baby with someone isn’t something to be taken for granted, you both know that but he agreed. He has been in love you since before I knew him and you have been in love with him since before I met you. You were willing to take a risk asking him to be the father, take another one and tell him how you really feel, Yasha,” she said softly but seriously.

Unable to form words for a while, he simply nodded. She knew that he would take her words to heart and she only hoped that he would actually follow her advice.


	3. Month 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is nearing the end of his first trimester. Steve is worried about Bucky living on his own so he asks Bucky to move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three done! Six months to go!
> 
> Usual thanks to my amazing friends. I hope you enjoy!

“A few weeks till the end of the first trimester,” Bucky said happily. The baby, that he and Steve had taken to calling Bean after their first appointment, was now the size of an olive.

They were working on virtual layouts for the nursery but had yet to come to anything solid yet. Bucky was anxious to get the painting done because he didn’t want to deal with paint fumes late in the pregnancy. Steve had been dragging his feet because unbeknownst to Bucky he had been turning his neglected home office into a nursery. Bucky hadn’t stayed at his apartment since they had found out he was pregnant, they chose to be at Bucky’s mostly. He had been meaning to talk to Bucky about it but hadn’t been able to find the right moment.

Even though Steve didn’t want to push, he wanted the option to be open. It made sense to him for Bucky to move in with him. His apartment was bigger, a far cry from his starving artist years, and in a slightly better part of Brooklyn and it was even a little closer to the VA than Bucky’s own apartment. Realizing that he wouldn’t be able to drag his feet on the nursery much longer, Steve decided that now was as good a time as any to bring it up.

“Hey, Buck, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” he said and for a second he had a flashback to when Bucky had said that to him before asking him to be the father of his future baby. “Um, so I’ve been thinking that maybe you might want to move in with me.” Steve was careful about bringing it up, he didn’t want Bucky to feel like he was saying that he wouldn’t be able to take care of the baby by himself or that he needed handouts and he didn’t want to make Bucky uncomfortable but it would make Steve feel a little better having Bucky closer to him incase something were to suddenly go wrong.

Bucky gave him an odd look so he continued. “Like I have the spare room that you can stay in and I could change the office into a nursery, it’s not like I use it that much. And I would be there, obviously, to help out incase something happened.”

After a moment of silent contemplation, Bucky finally spoke. “I can take care of myself and Bean by myself,” he said a little coldly.

“No, of course you can, Buck. I have absolutely no doubt about that. It’s just that you don’t have to because I’m with you and Bean until the end of the line. I’m always going to be in your corner and you can tell me to fuck off and I won’t mention it again. I just care a lot about you and Bean and I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to either if you,” Steve said quickly.

Bucky seemed to instantly soften at his words. “I’ll think about it,” he said and that’s all Steve could really ask for.

•••

Sam was squinting at Bucky and it was starting to get a little irritating. “What,” he finally snapped after Sam hadn’t blinked for over a minute.

“You look different and you smell off,” he said still squinting at Bucky.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky said defensively. He was a little surprised that Sam hadn’t noticed his changed scent before considering he was twelve weeks pregnant. He expected it to take Sam a while longer since he was a beta and their senses were more dulled than an alpha or omega. Even though Sam knew something was off, Bucky was determined not to tell anyone else about Bean until next week when his first trimester was over.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to touch a nerve,” Sam said and he meant it which made Bucky feel like a dick. His pregnancy hormones were messing with his brain and giving him mood swings that he seemed to irritate him to no end.

“No, I’m sorry. Just kind of been off for a while,” he said evasively.

Sam accepted the apology and they moved on but Bucky could tell that he was a little worried. They still worried about each other even though they were nothing doing well. They went on to talk about the VA, some new movie coming out soon, and some other stuff. They also made plans to get all of their friends together soon for dinner since it had been a while since they were all together.

•••

“Bucky, you shouldn’t be carrying anything,” Steve abolished the pregnant omega for at least the dozenth time.

After some serious consideration and a stern talking-to from Natasha, Bucky had decided to take Steve up on his offer of moving in together. While it had seemed like a good idea less than four hours ago, Bucky was already considering strangling Steve. “I was in the fucking army for god’s sake,” Bucky finally exclaimed.

“I know Bucky, but you weren’t pregnant while in the army. I just don’t want you to get hurt or accidentally hurt Bean. I’m not that skinny little kid anymore. Please, let me lift the heavy stuff,” Steve said sincerely.

Bucky muttered something under his breath about Steve overreacting but stuck to the especially light boxes for the rest of the day. Bucky’s middle section had started to soften and his abs were far less defined than they were three months ago. It wasn’t obvious that he was pregnant, it looked like he had simply had a large lunch. Once Steve had noticed this, his natural alpha instinct to protect those he cared about went into overdrive because his omega, not his he repeatedly had to remind himself, was pregnant with their baby and was starting to show.

A few hours later, Bucky was officially moved out of his apartment and into Steve’s. It wasn’t hard for them to move Bucky out since most of the stuff came with the apartment and he paid monthly instead of having a lease. There were obviously still boxes that needed to be unpacked, mostly clothes and books and some small items.

Not feeling up to cook, Steve suggested take out which was good considering Bucky seemed to always be craving Chinese at least a little and now that his morning sickness had more or less subsided, he and Sam had it almost every day for lunch since there was a good place near the VA. “God, my feet are killing me more than usual,” Bucky said while they watched a movie and he had his feet propped up.

“Give them here,” Steve said. Bucky gave him an odd look but rested his feet in Steve’s lap. Carefully, Steve picked up one of Bucky’s feet and started massaging them and working out knots. Instantly, Bucky was in a state of unadulterated bliss. He knew that Steve worked with his hands because of his art but Bucky was now completely convinced that Steve’s hands were magic. He told Steve as much too. “When Ma used to work long hours on her feet she would come home and while she never said anything I could tell her feet were hurting. I started rubbing her feet after her shifts to help her out some more.”

“Well, this is so good that I might die and go to heaven. If I do, I’ll remember to thank for,” Bucky said and rested his head against the back of the couch. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep with Steve still rubbing his feet. The apartment smelled entirely of alpha but Bucky knew the scent because it was Steve’s scent and he knew that he was safe. Even though they had just moved his stuff in earlier that day, Bucky could smell that his own scent was starting to become prominent as well.

Bucky thought about how this, being pregnant and living with Steve, was more than he could have asked for when he had gotten home from overseas. He melted into the couch and started to drift off to sleep while Steve still rubbed his feet.


	4. Month 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve finally tell everyone about the pregnancy and they have another doctor's appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a week-long break from writing but now I'm back!
> 
> All pregnancy things posted here are based on my limited understanding. I am not pregnant and have never been pregnant so most of this information comes from online. I just wanted to put this in here since it. does talk a little more in-depth about pregnancy. 
> 
> Usual thanks to my friends! I love you guys!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

Bucky was pacing the floor and had been for about ten minutes. Everyone was meeting for dinner at their favorite dinner to get together in about an hour hour and Steve and Bucky were planning on announcing the pregnancy. He had just entered his fourth month he had was starting to show much to his and Steve’s excitement but that meant he hadn’t been able to wear some of his favorite clothes to work since that would have tipped off Sam.

He had already gotten dressed three times before changing. Steve was already ready and patiently waiting for Bucky but they needed to leave soon if they didn’t want to be late. “Bucky, you’ve looked amazing in everything you’ve put on. You could wear a pillowcase and you would still look amazing,” Steve said from the doorway.

“You just biased because you can now see I’m pregnant with your baby. It’s your alpha hormones happy that you’ve successfully gotten an omega pregnant,” Bucky said as he fought with the shirt he had somehow gotten himself tangled in while trying to change yet again.

Steve rolled his eyes even though Bucky couldn’t see him. He pushed off the door frame and walked over to the struggling omega. “I am biased but I’m also right,” Steve said as he helped Bucky out of his shirt. When Bucky was free of the shirt, his breath got stuck in his throat. Steve was so close to him, and he was radiating heat even through his own shirt. For a beautiful and terrifying second, Bucky thought that Steve would lean down and close the distance between their lips but then Steve seemed to force himself to step back and the spell was broken.

Honestly, what had Bucky been thinking? Steve didn’t see Bucky has a potential mate. They were just living together and having a baby together. In his head, he could hear two voices that sounded suspiciously like Natasha and Shuri’s telling him he was an idiot. Steve picked up the shirt that Bucky had originally put on and handed it to him. “Go with your gut, this is the first shirt you planned on wearing,” Steve said with a soft smile. “You would still look good in anything though.”

They were able to leave a little while after that but Bucky kept thinking about that incident. He had been so sure that Steve would kiss him and now he felt a little let down that he hadn’t. Shaking his head, Bucky took a breath and cleared his head. He was excited to announce the pregnancy but he couldn’t help his nervousness. He knew. Natasha was happy for them and would support him and he was pretty sure Sam would be the same but what if their friends didn’t think that he was a fit parent.

As if sensing his nerves, Steve simply rested his hand on Bucky’s knee and that was enough to calm him until they got to the restaurant. They were some of the last people to get there but they had gotten there before Thor, Loki, Jane, and Darcy. “They finally managed to show up,” Sam cheered when Steve and Bucky made their way to the large table.

“You act like you haven’t seen me in years,” Bucky said as he rolled his eyes even as he sat next to his friend. “When did you guys get back into the country?”

Across the table, Wanda and Pietro smiled. “We had to come back after this idiot got shot. He’s lucky to be alive,” Wanda said but she seemed a little worried that Pietro might just drop dead at any second. They had grown up in a war zone and only had each other growing up. They become citizens after coming to the U.S. as refugees but they still traveled a lot to third world countries to help those who need it.

Bucky had met Pietro first. They had met at the pharmacy while picking up the same medication and they had bounded over similar traumas. Not long after their first meeting, Pietro had introduced Bucky to Wanda and the Bucky slowly integrated them into his own friends but everyone loved them and Bucky sometimes thought it was something close to fate that they had all met.

Pietro game a sheepish smile but didn’t say anything to defend himself. Clint made some snide comment about Pietro being a klutz but they were both smiling. Bucky suspected that the two had something going on between them and when Bucky caught Natasha’s eye she more or less silently confirmed it. He gave a small nod but didn’t say anything about the matter. They all talked while waiting for the final four to get there.

After they ordered, many different conversations were going on as everyone caught up with each other. Bucky leaned over to Steve and told him that he was going to tell them soon. Steve smiled encouragingly and nodded his agreement. Bucky waited for most conversations to end before clearing his throat. Everyone fell silent and looked at him, everyone but Clint who was still talking to Pietro but Natasha threw an ice cube at Clint and hit him right in the head which got him to shut up.

“So, um, I know it’s been a while since all of us got together but I have an announcement to make and I wanted to tell everyone that’s important to me. I’m pregnant,” Bucky said and everyone started talking at once. “Steve is the father and we will be raising the baby together.”

One by one, everyone at the table went over to Steve and Bucky to congratulate the two. Natasha, even though she had already known, came over and gave him a tight hug. “You’re baby couldn’t ask for better parents than you and Steven, Yasha. You have come so far and I am so incredibly proud of you,” she said and kissed his forehead.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about babies and celebrating. Everyone was so happy for the pair and Bucky was so happy he thought his heart might burst with the feeling and cry at the overpowering feeling of being loved and loving those around him.

•••

Bucky had been on cloud nine since they had told everyone. Wanda and Natasha were already planning a baby shower, which Bucky had informed Shuri about. He and Steve were in the waiting room for another appointment. “Do you think we can find out the gender of the baby,” Steve asked as Bucky cradled his forming bump.

“Maybe,” Bucky said happily.

When they got called back, Dr. Simmons greeted them and went over what all was going on in. This stage of the pregnancy and what to expect in the time between their next appointment. “Any questions before the ultrasound?”

“Nope,” Bucky said as Steve shook his head.

“Right,” she said with a smile. Bucky lifted his shirt, cold jell was placed on his stomach, and the wand looking thing pressed into his bump. Bucky was holding Steve’s hand as they watched the baby move. A soft ‘ _oh_ ,’ sound came from the doctor sitting to Bucky’s left.

“Oh? Oh, what,” Bucky asked looking at Dr. Simmons with wide eyes. That wasn’t the sound of everything being good. “Is something wrong?”

“Well, size and everything seems to be alright but there is a slight abnormality,” she said carefully.

“Abnormality? Is Bean, the baby, okay,” Bucky asked and he could feel his anxiety rising.

“Do you see the small speck here,” she asked and both men nodded. “Well, it is a spot over the baby’s heart. This is an echogenic intracardiac focus or EIF.”

“What does that mean for Bean,” Steve asked, still holding Bucky’s hand.

“In the majority of cases, this is completely harmless to the baby. There have, however, been some studies that have linked this down syndrome but we are not entirely sure. And as I said, most of the time it has no adverse or otherwise notable effects. There is a test. That we can perform that can indicate if the baby has down syndrome or other possible health issues. Have either. Of you had major health issues?”

“I had my arm blown off overseas,” Bucky said nervously.

“I was sick a lot as a child before I presented,” Steve said looking a little guilty as if he had had any control of his health.

“I would recommend an amnio test but it is not mandatory. I would like you to think this over, there is still time for you to decide. You are fifteen weeks along and an amnio test is safest between fifteen and twenty weeks. I have open appointments next week of three weeks from now,” she said trying to soothe the worried parents-to-be.

They both nodded and she went over what an amnio test would entail and the risks. She gave them her personal card and told them to call or text at any time if they needed absolutely anything.

•••

What are you thinking, Buck,” Steve asked. They were back at their apartment waiting for the pizza to be delivered. They had been more or less silent since leaving Dr. Simmons.

“I want to do the amnio test. I’ll be okay with whatever it says but I need to know. I need to plan,” Bucky said. But Steve could tell that he was close to tears.

Steve opened his arms and Bucky almost immediately crawled into them. “That’s okay, Bucky. Everything will be alright,” Steve said and just hugged Bucky. While they waited for pizza, Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair and just whispered reassurance to him.

Bucky called Dr. Simmons the next morning and made the appointment for the next week. The week rushed by for both of them until they were back at Dr. Simmons’ office. Bucky held Steve’s hand tightly when the needle went into his belly. “It should be two to three weeks before the results get in. I will call you as they do. Take as much time as you need before leaving. Take care of yourself, James,” she said softly before leaving the room.

Steve hugged Bucky tightly after Dr. Simmons had left. While in Steve’s arms, Bucky had a small breakdown and just cried in the alpha’s arms. Steve held him until he stopped crying. Two to three weeks. They were now in a waiting game that would probably be the longest of their lives.


	5. Month 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension runs high as Bucky and Steve wait for the amnio test results and it certainly doesn't help matters when Steve comes home smelling like another omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're half way there! I can't believe it.
> 
> Thank you for all the support with this story. I'm so glad everyone likes it so far and I hope everyone continues to like it. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing friends, as usual! I miss you guys and can't wait to see you again.
> 
> Enjoy!

If under oath, Bucky isn’t sure he would be able to positively say that Natasha is human or unable to read minds. She had taken one look at him the day after his last prenatal appointment and had simply wrapped him in her arms without a word. After she had pulled away she told him, “whatever it is, it will be okay, Yasha. Stress isn’t good for the little one.”

“Steve and I call them Bean. Our first priority is finding out if Bean is healthy or has any genetic or chromosomal conditions that we need to plan for but we may be able to find out Bean’s gender this month as well,” he had said trying to not work himself up.

“Still, stress isn’t good for any expecting omega,” she had said and that was how he somehow found himself doing yoga with Natasha while Steve was out for his run with Sam.

Yoga became an almost religious part of Bucky’s schedule because without it he did feel more frantic. Steve encouraged it and had even taken part in some of Bucky’s yoga sessions. Time seemed to be taunting Bucky and he felt like he had when he was young and stuck in detention. It felt like he was waiting for a time that was a million years away and the time seemed to be ticking away extra slow solely to torment him.

Bucky’s only saving grace was Steve. The alpha had been at Bucky’s side whenever he could be and while Bucky might normally be irritated by the hovering, he found that he needed it now. Having his alpha, the father of his baby, with him helped soothe his nerves. Steve was safe and he would protect Bucky and Bean and he smelled like home. Bucky knew that his “pregnancy brain” was elevating everything but as far as Bucky was concerned, Steve was his alpha.

  
•••

  
Right after the one week mark, Steve started on a massive new commission for Tony Stark. Tony was weird about his commissions from Steve. He wanted them to be painted either at Stark Tower or at his house. Before the pregnancy, Bucky would grumble and be slightly passive-aggressive towards Steve until the commission was over but it was different now. Normally, Steve painted at their apartment so Bucky had expected Steve to be there when he got home from the VA but he wasn’t.

He hadn’t gotten any texts or calls from Steve so he looked around. All Bucky found was a small note saying that Steve had gone to work on a commission. Bucky had smiled and then. Gotten some food before snuggling in on the couch. Bucky had a brief thought that they needed a pet, maybe a cat after Bean was born and a little older.

Bucky only found out who the commission was for when Steve came home stinking of another omega. It was a scent that set Bucky on edge as soon as Steve entered the apartment. “When did you start another piece for Stark,” Bucky asked not long after Steve entered the apartment.

“Today. He called me last night and asked if I could start today,” Steve said not noticing anything wrong.

Bucky muttered something and then went to his room. He logically knew, he really did know, that Steve wasn’t going to suddenly leave him and Bean but he didn’t feel that way. He felt like there was no fucking way he could compete with Tony Stark. He was a billionaire, he and Steve would never have to worry about having to worry about money. Tony was pretty much the perfect omega, at least physically, and as long as you weren’t an alpha who thought omega’s belonged at home and thought of them as their own people, Tony was probably great.

Steve likely mouthy omegas who were stubborn if Bucky and Natasha and Peggy were any indication so Tony would probably be perfect for Steve. Tony was petite, smart, rich, and overall a pretty perfect omega. Bucky was large, almost as tall and broad as Steve, who had lost his arms and still sometimes had nightmares and worked with other vets. He felt like he didn’t have anything to offer Steve. “Steve probably wants to be with Stark but he went and agreed to get you pregnant so now he feels responsible for you,” Bucky thought miserably.

He curled in on himself and cradled the forming bump while cocooning himself in his comforter. He’s not sure exactly how long he stayed like that before he heard the shower start. One he heard the water running, he emerged because he wanted to see Steve and he wouldn’t smell like another omega anymore. Bucky knew it was the hormones but he also knew that Steve could leave him at any second especially since they weren’t mated.

Steve had smiled at him when he got back in the living room. He ended up cooking for both of them and then they cuddled on the couch until they fell asleep. It took quite a bit of self-control not to rub his scent on Steve the next morning before he left for the VA. 

This went on for a week and a half before it came to a tipping point. Steve had been coming home reeking of Stark as if Stark had been rubbing up on him trying to mark him as his own. It pissed Bucky off but it also made him feel like he was on borrowed time with Steve. It didn’t help that they also hadn’t gotten the results of the amnio test back. So when Steve, once again, come home smelling of Stark, Bucky lost it. He instantly started crying.

Steve, obviously worried about Bucky, went to him on the couch and went to touch him but Bucky flinched away from him and tried to get away. “Bucky, what’s wrong? Is Bean okay,” he asked having to physically stop himself from trying to touch Bucky again.

“Don’t leave us,” Bucky wailed. “I know I’m not as pretty or smart or wealthy as Stark but don’t leave me and Bean. Please, I need you, Alpha.”

“What—“

“You come back smelling like him as if you spent all day rubbing up on each other. You reek of him!”

“Bucky, I’m sorry. I’ll go shower now,” Steve said making a move to stand from where he knelt in front of Bucky.

This was apparently not the correct move because Bucky freaked out. “Don’t leave. I’ll be better, I promise.”

Lost and not entirely knowing what to do, Steve scooped up the crying omega and jogged to the master bathroom. He gently sat Bucky on the toilet and turned on the shower. Steve quickly stripped until he was just in his boxers but he still had to wait for the water. Bucky was still crying, though silently now which somehow hurt more for Steve. “Bucky, do you want to shower with me,” Steve carefully asked. He didn’t want to not see Bucky but the glass of the shower was already starting to cloud up. Bucky nodded silently. “Can I undress you?” Once again a silent nod.

Bucky stood by himself but Steve was the one to completely undress him. He seemed to like Steve touching him but not the scent that was still clinging to his skin. As soon as the water was warm enough, Steve kicked off his boxers and guided Bucky into the shower. Immediately, Steve grabbed his soap and quickly washed off before turning his attention back to Bucky.

He hadn’t seen Bucky naked since Bucky’s last heat. His stomach was round, he had been putting off getting maternity clothes but it wouldn’t be long until he would need to. “You look absolutely beautiful, Bucky. A fucking wet dream come to life. I would never leave you, punk,” Steve said and he reached to pull Bucky closer. Tony’s scent was apparently off of him enough to to suffice because he didn’t flinch from the touch but instead leaned into it.

“But Stark—“

“Has absolutely nothing on you. Yeah, he’s rich and smart and cute but he’s not you. He’s not nearly as sexy, kind, compassionate, or generally amazing as you. You also have something that Tony will never have,” Steve said as he began to wash Bucky’s hair.

“What is that,” Bucky asked. Much to Steve’s relief, he had stopped crying but he still didn’t look entirely convinced.

“My heart.”

A small smile slowly grew on Bucky’s face and he gently shook his head. “That was the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard, Stevie. When did you become so cheese?”

“I’ve always been this cheesy. Nat has heard me basically wax poetry about you. Bucky, I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen,” Steve said.

“Really,” Bucky asked and he sounded so hopeful.

“Really. I tried to move on. Tried to have other relationships because I thought there was no way you would want me, even after I presented as an alpha. I thought Peggy might have been it but she knew that you had my heart. We broke up because she didn’t want to be a replacement. After that, I accepted that you were the one for me, even if we didn’t end up together. But then you asked to have a baby with me. God, I thought that I was dreaming at first but I wasn’t. This, you and Bean, is more than I allowed myself to hope for,” Steve said as he rinsed the shampoo from Bucky’s hair.

Without saying a word, Bucky pulled Steve under the hot water with him and kissed him. “I love you, Stevie,” Bucky said. Steve pulled Bucky in as close as he could with his bump and just basked in the feel of Bucky against him. When they pulled apart, they were both breathless. Steve rested his forehead on Bucky’s and just held him close. They didn’t get out of the shower until they were both pruny but neither of them cared one bit.

Bucky was sitting at the kitchen island while Steve cooked. Bucky had been kicked out of the kitchen because he was apparently ‘too distracting.’ “You love me? Like really love me,” Bucky asked from his spot.

“Yeah, Bucky. I love you and Bean more than I think I could actually tell you,” Steve said from the stove.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky said, feeling his nerves return.

‘Yes?”

“What do you think about mating? I mean, I know it's sudden but we’ve apparently been pinning after each other since high school and I’m already pregnant,” Bucky said picking at his nails.

“I would love to officially be your alpha, Buck.”

“But?”

“But I think we should talk to Dr. Simmons before we do anything. I want to make sure that Bean would be okay and we are still waiting for the amnio test results,“ Steve said. At the mention of the test, Bucky seemed to actually wilt. He had been so wrapped up in how own misery and then the high of knowing that Steve also wanted him that he had actually forgotten about the test. He knew that the results wouldn’t change how he felt about Bean but he was worried. “Hey, everything will be okay, Bucky.”

“I know,” Bucky sighed. Steve kissed him and then went back to their dinner. They ate dinner, cuddled on the couch, and then went to sleep together in Steve’s bed.

The following night when Steve got home, he didn’t smell nearly as bad to Bucky has he had the previous week and a half. It might have had something to do with the fact that Bucky had spent nearly half an hour scenting Steve heavily before he left for the VA.

“Man, you reek,” Sam had said when he went to hug Bucky. “Did you roll around in a pile of Steve’s dirty clothes or something?”

“Nah, he’s just been coming back to the apartment stinking of Stark so scented Steve before leaving,” Bucky said as if it were no big deal. The rest of the day went by smoothly, most days had gone well since he had gotten pregnant. The scent put others at ease, not that Bucky was complaining.

Steve was already at the apartment when Bucky got home. Even with the easy day, the pregnancy was starting to drain Bucky’s energy so he was happy to collapse on the couch next to Steve. Bucky had been starting to doze while Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair when his phone so rudely startled him. He was extremely tempted to simply ignore it when he thought better of it. “Bucky Barnes,” he said into the phone, still not fully awake.

“Hello, Mr. Barnes. This is Jemma Simmons. I was calling to let you know that the results of your amnio test just came in,” she said and she sounded happy. He nudged Steve’s arm, he had been starting to doze off too.

“Okay, I’m with Steve. You’re on speakerphone,” Bucky said after a pause.

“I am extremely happy to inform you that Bean seems to be completely healthy. All of the results came back perfectly normal,” she said. Steve sighed in relief and Bucky damn near started crying. “I would like to see you again in two weeks. With all of the excitement going on, we didn’t have the opportunity to talk about Bean’s gender, if you want to know of course.”

Bucky glanced at Steve with a smile and got a nod in return. “Yeah, we’d like to know Bean’s gender.”

“Splendid. I will be seeing you and Mr. Rogers two weeks from today at three,” she said and hung up the phone.

Steve and Bucky both had dope smiled on their faces. “Bean is healthy,” Steve said. Bucky nodded and kissed him.

“I love you Bucky,” Steve said when they were in bed that night. “And I love you too, Bean.”

“I love you too, Stevie, and I’m pretty sure Bean loves you as well.”

Everything was perfect. Their baby was okay, they were okay. They had finally confessed their feelings for each other after over a decade of both of them being in love with the other. They would find out Bean’s gender in two weeks. Everything would be okay as long as they had each other and Bean. Bucky fell asleep with Steve’s arms wrapped around him and Bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to clarify something really quick. Steve isn't bashing Tony in this. He isn't saying that he isn't what Bucky is but he is biased. 
> 
> Just wanted to clarify that really quick. I absolutely love Tony Stark and 10/10 would lay down my life for him


	6. Month 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out Bean's gender and pick out a name. So basically just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief mention of Bucky's childhood which wasn't the happiest for him. There's nothing graphic or anything like that, but Bucky's father kicked him out. That's all that's really mentioned but I just wanted to give everyone a warning. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing best friends, I love and miss you guys. I can't wait to see you again when everything is safe. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

“What do you think about names,” Bucky asked the night before the appointment. He had also officially moved into Steve’s room and the guest room had gone back to being a guest room. He loved falling asleep and waking up next to Steve.

“I know Natasha will probably hand us if we have a daughter and don’t name them after her but if we have a daughter I’d like to name her Sarah,” Steve said as he ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“I like that. After your ma,” Bucky said idly. Sarah had been like a second mom to Bucky and had opened their home when Bucky’s father had kicked him out. Bucky’s childhood wasn’t something he liked to think about for the most part. As much as he hated to admit it, his life drastically improved after his father had died. He had been able to go home and live with his own mother again. “And Nathanial if Bean’s a boy, after Natasha.” Steve had agreed. He leaned down and kissed Bucky gently before the went to sleep.

The morning, they were back at Dr. Simmons’ office. Last week had marked the halfway point in the pregnancy, only nineteen weeks to go now. Since they had received the news that Bean was okay, they had both been breathing a little easier. They also hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other since we're finally able to get their shit together. Bucky was scenting Steve every chance he got, even though he was done with his commission for Stark. The only thing that kept them from mating (and Steve from properly knotting Bucky) was Dr. Simmons’ okay.

They were waiting in one of the rooms, a nurse had said that Dr. Simmons would be there in a moment. When Dr. Simmons entered the room, she instantly noticed that the pair was holding hands. She made no comment on it but it wasn’t normal for them. They had held hands when they had gotten the sample of amniotic fluid for the tests and they looked at each other like the other was their world but they hadn’t shown physical affection until now.

She smiled and greeted them happily. They both seemed relaxed and excited, which was something Dr. Simmons was very happy about. “So this is just a routing check up since the last one. I would recommend what we see each other a little bit more frequently than normal after that bump in the road but since everything came back healthy, it is up to you,” she explained. Steve and Bucky agreed that they would do what Dr. Simmons thought was best since she was the trained expert. “Do you have any questions before we do the ultrasound?”

“Actually, we do,” Bucky said. He could see Steve starting to turn red with embarrassment. Bucky thought it was really cute especially since Steve himself had a dirty mouth in private. “We were wondering if it would be safe to knot and or mate at this stage of the pregnancy.”

Much to Bucky’s surprise, Dr. Simmons didn’t so much as bat an eye. He guessed that you get used to sex related questions when you’re an OB/GYN. “Knotting is still completely safe and is until the very end of the pregnancy unless there may be certain complications in a pregnancy. As on now, you two would be able to have sex and knot until James’ gives birth. Sex is actually an excellent way to naturally induce labor.

Mating and claiming is a little more uncertain. It is generally not recommended that a couple mate after the first trimester ends and until after the omega has had time to properly heal from giving birth. There was a study that linked mating after the first trimester, especially to an alpha that is not the biological father, to a higher miscarriage rate though no one is certain why that is. Once again, I can only recommend you in what to do. I would recommend that you wait until two to three months after Bean is born,” she explained. They both nodded. “Are there any more questions?”

“Not that I can think of,” Bucky said happily and Steve shook his head.

“Alright, on to the ultrasound then.” Bucky raised his shirt over his bump. Steve and Bucky had both been talking to Bean since Bucky’s bump became visible but they learned that Bean had been able to hear them for three weeks. Dr. Simmons put the cold gel over Bucky’s bump and then put the magic wand, as Bucky called it, over the gel. “Bean is quite the wiggle bug,” she said causing Bucky and Steve to perk up.

“What?”

“Bean is moving quite a bit, though it may feel like butterflies in your stomach,” Dr. Simmons said with a smile. Both men now had dopy smiles on their faces. “Now for the moment of truth. Bean is a girl.”

“A girl. We’re having a baby girl, Stevie,” Bucky said and he was crying but they were tears of joy.

“Yeah, we are,” Steve agreed and he felt close to tears himself.

“A girl,” Bucky repeated.

  
•••

  
Bucky was starting to wake up before Steve recently, needing to pee at ungodly hours of the morning. Sarah was also apparently going to be the next karate kid because she was also kicking none stop. The butterflies that Dr. Simmons had mentioned had turned into small jolts. They weren’t exactly painful but they also weren’t entirely pleasant. He had also been trying to finalize his paternity leave, which was a major pain in the ass. He had already told his group that he’d, obviously, be gone after he gave birth but that any of them should still feel free to contact him if they needed help.

He had also had to give in and go clothes shopping with Natasha and Sam. Steve had said that he would have gone but Bucky had declined. Steve had seen Bucky naked, as recently as the night before he went shopping, but he didn’t want Steve to see the change in his clothing size. While shopping he told them that Bean was a girl and that her name was going to be Sarah. Natasha had smiled and hugged him tightly. “If she had been a boy, we would have named him Nathaniel, after you,” Bucky had said.

“Gee, thanks,” Sam had teased. Natasha had elbowed him and Bucky had stuck his tongue out.

Natasha was already planning the baby shower, which would be sometime next month since they now knew the gender and Bucky would still be able to move around fairly well. It would. Be at Steve and Bucky’s apartment so that they wouldn’t have to carry all the items back and people would help set up and clean up. “Oh, make sure to invite Shuri and T’Challa,” Bucky had reminded Natasha.

As if sensing her that her name had been spoken earlier, Shuri’s contact information popped up on Bucky’s phone as soon as he got back to the apartment. “Your majesty,” he greeted as always.

“Sargent Barnes,” she said sternly.

“How have you been? Wakanda still in one piece,” he teased. Last time they had talked she had told him about a new experiment she had planned.

“Wakanda is fine,” she said. “I am also well. How are you, Bean, and Steven?”

“Bean is now Sarah, though I think her nickname will always be Bean,” Bucky said taking a slight pause before continuing, “Steve and I are good. As you know, Steve and I moved in together but we’re also together now.”

“Finally,” she exclaimed loudly, causing Bucky to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment. “It took you long enough.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “The baby shower is going to be next month. I don’t know what day it will be or anything, I’m sure Nat will let you know, but I would love to see you and T’Challa there.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she said and there was a pause before she continued. “T’Challa is messing with something in the lab, I need to go make sure that he doesn’t blow something up or turn himself into a cactus. I am very happy for you, James. Take care until we talk again.”

She hung up, leaving Bucky to smile to himself and shake his head. He had gotten a small onesie so he went to the nursery to put it in the dresser that had a handful of clothes. The nursery was a pastel yellow with dark wooden furniture. There were some stuffed animals, a dresser, a crib, a rug, a few toys, some books, and a rocking chair. The room also had large windows by the crib that Bucky was really fond of. Bucky sat in the rocking chair and looked out over the city. Steve was out delivering a commission to a small local business so Bucky was alone.

He sat there rubbing his bump and talking to Sarah until Steve got there. He called out, saying that he was home and Bucky replied by telling him he was in the nursery. Steve entered the nursery with his scotch pad for personal drawing and a few pencils. “Hey, Buck,” he said before kissing the top of Bucky’s head and settling down the rug and starting to draw.

Bucky talked for a while, Steve would nod or say something, before they fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually, they had to go eat, deciding on a small Italian place near the apartment. “What were you drawing,” Bucky asked as they walked back to the apartment.

“I’ll show you when we get back,” Steve said, not answering the question.

When they got back to the apartment, Steve took out his sketch pad and showed Bucky was he had been drawing. The drawing was of Bucky, sitting in the chair with his hand on his bump with a soft smile on his face. “It’s beautiful, Stevie.”

“I was thinking we could get a frame put it in the nursery,” Steve said a little shyly.

“That’s an amazing idea,” Bucky said though he yawned halfway through the sentence.

“Let’s head to bed, you’ll probably pass out from the carbs soon and I’ll rub your feet.”

“Careful, I might start expecting that every night,” he said playfully.

“If it would make you happy, I would rub your feet for the rest of our lives,” Steve said and gave Bucky a soft kiss.

“I’ll make you stick to that, Rogers,” Bucky said before they went back to their bedroom to change and get ready for bed.


	7. Month 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the baby shower and Steve has an extra special surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters to go, it's hard to believe. Thank you everyone for all the support this has gotten. 
> 
> Usual thanks to my amazing friends. I love you guys so much. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Everything had gone to hell in a handbasket. Bucky had been trying to solidify his paternity leave for the past two weeks but for some reason his superiors were dragging their feet. Sam had started helping him since he had more energy than Bucky now. Dr. Simmons had said that while a boost in energy was common while starting the second trimester, a drop in energy was also to be expected when the second trimester was coming to an end.

Some old fashioned prick of an alpha that was higher on the latter than Bucky or Sam were was making things hellish. The alpha didn’t like that omega could serve in the military at all but there was nothing he could do about that so he had decided to make Bucky’s life a nightmare.

He didn’t like Bucky because Bucky was an older omega, the guy thought that omegas should be considering mating as soon as they have their first heat even though some omegas have their first heat as early as fifteen years old, but has was also an unmated, pregnant omega. Bucky needed to finalize his family leave within the next couple of days or risk losing his job but the guy was blocking him. He’d been avoiding telling Steve this because he was still trying to handle it himself.

Bucky’s groups were still going well, thank god, he didn’t know if he could handle an alpha trying to throw their weight around while in session. It wasn’t terribly common but it happened enough that betas and omegas had special training on how to deal with it.

It also didn’t help that Sarah had apparently had a growth spurt because he felt exponentially larger. That also meant that yoga was getting harder. Bucky had gotten stuck in a pose and couldn’t get up. As much as he had hated to do it, he had ended up having to call Steve who had been out at the store. Steve had full-on sprinted back to the apartment and made it to the apartment in a record three minutes that normally took fifteen minutes to walk.

So all in all, everything was a mess.

“Tasha, I don’t know what to do,” Bucky wined. Steve hadn’t been able to get to an appointment, everything was perfectly normal and Sarah was healthy, so Natasha had gone with him. She had just gotten back into the country after being gone for a week and a half. They were currently getting shawarma for a late lunch after the appointment.

“Does Steve know about this ass,” she asked cooly.

“No, I don’t want him to get worked up about it. It’s not like there’s anything Steve can do about it. He’s a civilian. Sam’s been trying to help but he keeps blocking me. If I lose my job, I’ll tell him,” Bucky said miserably.

“What’s the guy’s name again?”

“Pierce, something. Alexander, I think. Yeah that sounds right, Alexander Pierce,” he said after a moment of hesitation.

She gave a curt nod and then they changed topics. “Does next weekend work for you for the baby shower,” she asked.

“Yeah. Oh, I can bake. Sam says I’m not allowed to give him any more baked goods. He keeps bitching about how he’s starting to look pregnant,” Bucky said with a fond him.

“Bucky, it’s your baby shower, you aren’t supposed to bake. Wanda and I have it covered,” she said.

“I want to bake. I’ll let you and Wanda take care of everything else.”

“You’d better,” was all Natasha said.

  
•••

  
“Nat, I don’t know what you did but I think I actually love you,” Bucky said giving the redhead the best hug he could manage with his bump in the way. Two days after Bucky had complained to Natasha, Alexander Pierce had been terminated and it was said he’d never work in a public or private office again.

“I just parroted what you told me to the right people,” Natasha said with a smile that reminded Bucky of a shark.

Bucky was baking, Natasha was in the living room area setting up decorations, and Wanda was making a store run for finger food. Steve had left early that morning while Bucky was still asleep, saying that he had to run an errand but he would be back in time for the baby shower. About half an hour before the shower was meant to start there was a knock at the door. Bucky was done baking and taken a quick shower while Wanda and Natasha finished the decorations.

“I’ll get it,” Bucky said though he had some trouble actually getting up from the couch. He felt massive and he still had two months to go.

“Sargent Barnes,” came a screech as soon as he opened the door. Not long after, Shuri came launching through the door to give Bucky a massive hug.

“Your majesty,” he said with a smile. He hadn’t hugged Shuri in over a year and a half. “T’Challa, it’s so good to see you again,” he said and then hugged the king after Shuri had released him.

“It is also good to see you, Bucky. I hate to be the one to tell you but I think you may have gained a little weight since we last saw each other,” T’Challa said with a smile.

“If you weren’t royalty and I wasn’t seven months pregnant, I would whip your ass,” Bucky said with a smile.

“You saw Bucky, now get the gifts,” Shuri said as she and Bucky went into his apartment. T’Challa rolled his eyes but did as he was instructed.

They all conversed and hung out, just relaxing before people started to show up. Five minutes before the party was to start, Steve appeared with a large gift that was wrapped. He set it by the table designated for presents and went to kiss Bucky before noticing two new people.

“Buck, why are two members of the Wakandan royal family sitting in our living room,” Steve asked blinking at Shuri and T’Challa.

“I told you, I made friends while in Wakanda,” Bucky simply said. Steve gave him the evil eye for a moment before rolling his eyes and kissing Bucky’ temple again.

  
•••

  
The baby shower was amazing. Everyone had crammed into Steve and Bucky’s apartment and they had all just enjoyed time together. There were games that everyone played and an impromptu game of ‘ _how many crackers can you stack on Bucky’s baby bump_.’ Steve had ended up wining with a grand total of forty-seven crackers.

“He’s cheating. Sarah knows that he makes up half her DNA. The made an alliance,” Loki claimed. Loki had only managed to stack ten crackers before Sarah had suddenly moved and nocked two off.

Everyone had laughed at that. Clint and Pietro unwittingly announced their relationship at the party when Bucky had caught them making out in the bathroom like a bunch of teenagers. They hadn’t even had the decency to make sure the door was locked. They were sheepish but happy. Wanda had smacked her brother on the back of the head for not telling her about Clint. They shared a lot but not biology.

Wanda was a beta while Pietro was an omega. It was especially odd for twins to not have the same secondary gender but not unheard of. That had been when Pietro hadn’t told his twin. Wanda had hugged Pietro and gave Clint a look that definitely said that they would be talking later. Bucky did not envy him because while Wanda was sweet the majority of the time, Bucky had no doubt that she could and would put Clint six feet underground if he hurt Pietro.

The gifts had been next, mainly to move on to a new event to make sure there was no tension. The gifts had been more than Bucky or Steve had ever expected. Pietro and Wanda had gotten Sarah a few pairs of baby shows, Bruce and Natasha got them a stroller, Clint got a shit ton of toys, Loki got them legos mainly so that Bucky and/or Steve would step on them at some point in time (even though Sarah wouldn’t be able to play with them for years because of chocking hazards), T’Challa gave them a goat stuffed animal (Bucky had taken care of many baby goats while in Wakanda), and Shuri had gotten Sarah a load of books and educational toys.

When were only two gifts left, Bucky knew they were both from Steve. There was the large one from before and a smaller one that Bucky hadn’t seen Steve put on the table. Bucky opened the large one first, as Steve requested. When he opened it he was absolutely speechless. It was a massive drawing made up of smaller ones. They were obviously drawn by Steve. Bucky glanced at the pictures. There was one of Bucky holding a positive pregnancy test, another Bucky pouting while getting an ultrasound, a drawing of an ultrasound picture, all their friends the night they had announced the pregnancy, and many others.

The one that caught his attention was one he didn’t remember happening. It was of the two of them in the living room. Bucky’s bump was prominent so it would have had to have happened relatively recently but he couldn’t remember Steve kneeling in front of him like that. The longer he looked at Steve in the picture, he realized that Steve wasn’t kneeling but he was own on one knee. Bucky lowered the picture and sure enough Steve was in front of him on one knee.

“Stevie,” Bucky whispered with a hand coming to cover his mouth.

“Bucky, you are it for me. You and Sarah are all I could have ever wanted in life. You’ve been in my life for as long as I can remember and I don’t want to imagine a life without you. Will you marry me,” Steve asked looking a little sheepish.

“Yes. If I could get up and wasn’t worried about Sarah, I would tackle you,” Bucky said. He was crying. He felt so full of love that he thought he might just burst.

Steve slid the ring onto Bucky’s metal fingers and they kissed each other like their lives depended on it. Everyone erupted in cheers and congratulations. Sarah started moving a lot more, as if sensing something big had just happened.

  
•••

  
That night, with Steve asleep next to him, Bucky played with the ring on his finger. Sarah was still moving from all the excitement of the day but she was slowing down. Bucky could tell that she was starting to drift off and he hoped that he too would be able to get some sleep. It was hard to imagine that sometime in the not so distant future Steve would be his husband.


	8. Month 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes into a false labor and almost gives Clint and Steve a heart attack. After that, he stays home and takes up crotcheting to keep busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been crazy recently and rightly so. I hope everyone is staying safe. 
> 
> Thank you for your support, and I hope everyone enjoys.

With no work, Bucky was going a little stir crazy. He had started his paternity leave but he couldn’t do much. He was primarily in bed, recommended by Dr. Simmons, but he had little outing everyday. He never went out alone, just in case something were to happen and he went into premature labor. He and Natasha did yoga in the living room, he also wasn’t allowed to do that by himself since he couldn’t get up from most posses by himself.

Clint and Bucky went to the park for a walk, Wanda and Pietro took him shopping again, Sam took him to lunch, he and Jane went to a book store where he ended up getting six new books, and Loki took him to a museum. He got a handful of phone calls from people in his group, looking for help and Bucky always did what he could.

Bucky was out with Clint when he felt what he was certain was a contraction. “Clint,” he said and reached out to grab the alpha’s arm.

“You okay, Bucky?”

“I think I just had a contraction,” he said breathing hard as he felt another one.

“Are you sure,” Clint asked with wide eyes.

They had been walking around Time Square, Bucky had wanted street food and Clint had been the one to suggest the location. “Yes, I’m sure. I need to go to the hospital,” Bucky said and started to waddle, because he had been waddling more than walking for the past two months, to the edge of the sidewalk to hail a cab because there was no way in hell he was going on the subway right now.

“Steve, we need to call Steve,” Clint said as he successfully hailed a cab for himself and Bucky.

“No. We’ll call him once we get to a hospital. Call Jemma Simmons, I have her contact saved in my phone,” Bucky said as he crawled into the cab.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call Steve first,” Clint asked as he also got in.

“I said to call Dr. Simmons. We will deal with Steve when I am at the hospital. I need Dr. Simmons to deliver the baby,” Bucky snarled with his teeth bared. He was in a lot of pain and he wasn’t dealing with Clint second-guessing his actions.

They got to the hospital and Dr. Simmons was waiting for him. Clint was more of a mess than Bucky. Dr. Simmons took Bucky back to an observation room and Clint automatically called Steve. “Hey, Clint. Everything okay with you and Buck,” he asked.

“Uh, we’re at the hospital. Bucky went into labor,” Clint said nervously.

The phone went silent and then he heard Steve rushing around. Clint told him what hospital and waited. Not long after Steve got there, Bucky was coming back to the waiting area with Dr. Simmons. “Are you okay? What happened? Is Sarah okay?”

“Bucky is okay. He was having practice contractions but he did everything correctly. We went over how to tell a practice contraction from a real contraction. There’s been a lot of excitement today so I suggest that Bucky head home and rest for a few days,” she said with a smile. Steve nodded and the two went back to their apartment, Clint needed to burn steam after his damn near heart attack.

They spent the rest of the night with Chinese take out and a movie.

  
•••

  
After the practice labor, Bucky mainly stayed home.

Different friends still visited him when they could and Steve was trying to be with him more which helped but he still felt cooped up. Sarah apparently felt the same because she was moving a lot. Her favorite place to kick was either his bladder or lungs, much to Bucky’s displeasure. He had to pee a lot.

Bucky knew that he still had a little over a month but he wanted to hold Sarah. He wanted to be able to sleep on his stomach again, he wanted to not be kicked in the liver, and he wanted Steve to be able to mate him. He wanted to officially be mated to Steve. He was also horny as hell. He would also cry at the drop of the hat for no reason at all at any time. Hormones were the worst.

Having nothing else to do, since he couldn’t do yoga by himself and getting back up after checking the oven was pretty much impossible, Bucky took up crocheting. Steve was the one who got him the yarn and the hooks and he taught himself through YouTube. One of Bucky’s new favorite activities was watching Steve try and fail to make a basic granny square or anything else. While Bucky wouldn’t call himself advanced by any means, he had picked it up fairly quickly.

Once Bucky had something he could consistently do, it helped. He had learned how to make flowers out of the yarn so that’s what he primarily did. He planned on making them into a blanket for Sarah at some point. Bucky was able to have the tv on in the background while he crotched, needing the background noise, much to Steve’s amazement. He couldn’t make anything, let alone the delicate flowers that Bucky did, when there was complete silence and he gave all his concentration to the loops.

“How the hell do you even do it,” Steve had asked Bucky while they had a comedy on in the background. Bucky had taken a liking to John Mulaney’s comedy specials on Netflix.

“I find it funny that you can’t. You are the artist after all,” Bucky teased as he continued to add loops to his hook.

“I paint and draw. It’s nothing like that, ”Steve countered.

Bucky stuck his tongue out and went back to his flower and the special. Even though Steve teased Bucky, he was amazed by everything he could do. While he worked the yarn and listened to John. Mulaney’s jokes, Sarah was moving around a lot and Steve would see her. He saw her press her hand against Bucky, as is she was trying to stretch, and Steve could see her individual fingers. He wasn’t sure that Bucky would make it to his due date, Sarah seemed ready to be in the world now.

“Like what you’re looking at,” Bucky teased, not even looking away from his yarn.

“I love what I’m looking at,” Steve said with a smile.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a sap?”

“Yeah, this pain in the omega has the tendency to remind me.”

Bucky smiled. “Remind me to thank them,” he said.

“You’re a punk, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Bucky said and held up his left hand with his engagement ring on it.

“Yes, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really talk politics on here but I wanted to say something. I felt the need to say this. I considered not posting today because of the riots and protest but chose to anyways. This is just a plea for those who read it. Please, be safe. 
> 
> I believe that there are enough good people in America to make a difference. I also believe that America is on the brink of change and those unwilling to change will lash out violently. So to everyone taking a stand at protests, please be safe.
> 
> This is the time when people need to come together and stay together. Reach out to those you love and be with them safely. Take care and be safe.


	9. Month 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes into labor and Sarah is born. 
> 
> Lot's of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then this will be done. I can't believe it. Thank you everyone for the support and love. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Since Bucky was put on bed rest, he had been able to make over seventy flowers mainly because he had nothing else to do all day. Just to mess with Steve, he had made one with a blindfold on much to Steve amazement and annoyance.

“Are you a witch or something,” Steve asked after Bucky had done it.

“No, just muscle memory,” Bucky had said with a grin.

Bucky was still board though. He missed being out and being able to do things with his friends. They still visited him when they could. After the fake labor, Clint had come by one more time and he had passed out. Bucky hadn’t had a shirt on and Sarah was feeling just as cooped up as he was because she was moving an awful lot. Clint had seen Sarah move through Bucky’s shirts but he had never seen Bucky’s skin actually move.

He had made a comment about feeling a little woozy but said he was fine. He seemed to be mostly okay until Sarah reached a hand out and Clint saw the shape of an actual hand under Bucky’s skin. Next thing he knew, he was in the floor. Steve, who had been in his art room, came running in because he thought Bucky had tried to get up and had fallen or that he may have fallen out of bed. He paused when he actually got into the bedroom.

“Why is Clint on the floor,” he asked carefully.

“Saw Sarah’s hand,” Bucky simply asked. “If you wake him up, it’ll be fine.”

Steve woke Clint up and Clint seemed a little disoriented at first but quickly came back to himself. “What happened,” he asked, blinking a little stupidly.

“You better hope you don’t get Pietro pregnant anytime soon,” Bucky teased.

“Huh,” he asked looking between Bucky and Steve.

“Sarah moved and it was apparently too much for you because you passed out. Have you seen worse in the field,” Bucky said.

Steve shook his head and simply left the bedroom and went back to the piece he was working on. “I don’t think that’s a baby in there. It’s gotta be an alien or some shit,” he said, still looking a little off.

”Pretty sure my doctor would tell me if Sarah was an alien. You should be heading home. Tell Pietro I say hello and that I hope to see him soon,” Bucky said, giving Clint an out that he had taken.

“Will do,” Clint said. He gave Bucky a hug, or at least as close as he could get considering Bucky was still propped up in bed, and shouted a goodbye to Steve before leaving.

When Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro visited they all wanted to feel Sarah move. They all asked before touching him but he didn’t mind since he knew and trusted all of them. Bucky had yelled at a female beta who had seen him out at the store and started asking him questions. The questions themselves weren’t that bad but he lost it when she simply reached out and touch his bump. Steve had been particularly furious when an alpha that neither of them knew tried to hug Bucky and touch his bump. Steve had punched him and then given him a long lecture.

Bucky would never understand why random strangers on the street would think it’s okay to just touch Bucky’s stomach simply because he was pregnant. He also didn’t understand how his metal arm and the alpha at his side who was built like a fucking tank didn’t deter more people from trying to randomly touch him. Bucky was especially thankful that he was better at touches than he was when he got home from overseas. When he first got home he hadn’t even let Steve, someone he had grown up with and trusted with his life, touch him but over time he relearned that he was safe and not all touches were meant to hurt.

“She is so strong,” Wanda said with a sense of wonder.

“Yeah. Her favorite target right now is mainly my bladder,” Bucky said but he was smiling. “By the way, Pietro, if you and Clint ever decide to have children he will be useless from the time he can see the baby move until after the labor,” he teased.

“That implies that he’s not useless now,” Pietro teased right back. “God only knows why I love him.”

“Who knows. I’ve seen him eat an entire piece of pizza in I think three bites,” Natasha joined.

“No, that’s actually pretty impressive,” Pietro said.

“It really is love,” Bucky said with a laughed.

“Do you have your hospital bag packed,” Natasha asked. She truly was the mother hen of the group but she would probably break someone’s fingers if she heard anyone say that.

“Yep. Clothes for the three of us along with everything the internet and Dr. Simmons says we will need,” he said. Natasha gave an approving nod.

Bucky was glad that his friends still made time to be with him even though he was primarily in bed. They all gossiped about mundane things but it was nice to just spend time with some of the people he was close to, people he cared for and the people that cared for him.

  
•••

  
Before going to bed, Bucky experienced mild discomfort but he shook it off. Sarah was probably just kicking one of his organs again. He was woken in the early hours of the morning, the sun wasn’t even up yet, by a sharp pain. “Fuck,” he muttered. He was in pain and he couldn’t get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. Steve, on the other hand, was out cold. Bucky reached down to adjust a pillow and was met with pain.

He pulled back the covers and noticed that his boxers were wet. He had talked to Dr. Simmons about the differences between real contractions and fake ones and this felt real. He also talked to her about what he should do when his water breaks. She said that his water breaking would be a sign of labor beginning shortly if it hadn’t already. She also said that he wouldn’t need to come in directly after his water broke but instead when his contractions were five to ten minutes apart. He gritted his teeth but the pain passed after a few seconds.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep, Bucky rolled out of bed and waddled to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got clean clothes before stripping of his sleep shirt and boxers. His shower was relatively short but he was suffering through another contraction while in there. He dried off the best he could and got dressed in a pair of boxes, a pair Steve’s sweat, and one of his own oversized shirts.

Steve was still out cold when Bucky waddled through the bedroom and into the He waited for his next contraction before setting a stopwatch on his phone. He estimated that the contractions were about twenty-five minutes apart. He fixed a small breakfast of pancakes and bacon. He put his leftovers and the portions he made for Steve in the microwave and then went to the couch. He scrolled through his phone for a while before turning on the tv and getting his hook and yarn to work on a few more flowers before he couldn’t anymore.

When Steve finally emerged the sun was up. Bucky’s contractions were still too far apart to go to the hospital by they had gotten closer together. “Morning, Buck. How long have you been up,” Steve asked as he joined Bucky on the couch.

“A few hours,” Bucky said. He paused his crocheting to rub his bump. “I’m in labor,” he said almost as an afterthought.

“What,” Steve asked and Bucky could already see the panic rising in Steve.

“Relax. I’ve been timing the contractions. They’re still twenty minutes apart. We should leave for the hospital when they get to fifteen minutes apart,” Bucky said calmly. Steve blinked at him for a minute and then just shook his head. “I already called Dr. Simmons and told her,” he added.

“How are you calm,” Steve asked.

“I’ve talked to Dr. Simmons a lot, I guess. Oh, you have pancakes in the microwave.”

  
•••

  
They were at the hospital and Bucky was ready to lose it. The calm from earlier had dissipated once the contractions got stronger and closer together. Dr. Simmons was also at the hospital because, “ _she’s my doctor, I’m not having this fucking baby without her,_ ” Bucky had yelled. He had also been yelling at Steve whenever he had a contraction. As soon as the contractions passed Bucky would apologize. Steve always held his hand and said there was nothing to forgive.

The contractions were close together. A nurse had come in to see how dilated he was and then got Dr. Simmons. She double-checked and told him it’s almost time to push. After about five more contractions she told him to push on the next one.

“Good job, you’re going to continue to push with each following contraction and relax in between,” Dr. Simmons said.

After about ten more contractions Dr. Simmons said that the head was about to come out but Bucky was crying. “I can’t,” he sobbed, “I can’t do it.”

“Buck, you’re doing so good. Only a few more pushed and we’ll be able to hold Sarah. You’ve been saying you want to hold her for months, in just a few minutes you can hold her, you just have to push,” Steve said as Bucky’s flesh hand squeezed his.

“She’s going to have the most amazing father in the world,” Bucky said with tears still falling. “She has you.”

“And you. I got absolutely nothing on you, Buck. You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have a baby with you,” Steve said as he rested his forehead on Bucky’s.

Bucky gave a weak laugh before the next contraction hit and he had to push again. “There’s the head,” he heard Dr. Simmons say. “One more big push and she’ll be out.”

With one final push and scream, the sound of soft crying willed the room. “You did it, Bucky. She’s here. You did it,” Steve said.

Everything after that was a blur for a while someone had handed Sarah to him and they had cried together but then she had been taken for a while. The next thing he knew, he was waking up to see he was in a new room and Steve was cradling Sarah in his arms.

“Look who’s finally awake. You want Ta to hold you,” he asked Sarah. She made a soft, happy noise as Steve gently passed her to Bucky. They had talked about what they each wanted to be called. They decided Steve would be called daddy and eventually dad as Sarah got older and Bucky would be Tată, Romanian for father since Bucky’s grandparents had been Romanian and he used to visit them for a week or two during the summer when they were alive, or Ta for short.

“She has your eyes,” Bucky said as he looked at the pink bundle in his arms.

“And your hair,” Bucky said as he kissed Bucky’s temple. “We make pretty cute kids.”

“We do but we’ll be waiting a few years to have another,” Bucky said. Bucky held Sarah for a long time before handing her back to Steve.

Steve texted everyone to tell them that Sarah was born the day after she had been born. Everyone came to visit, only a few at a time, and every time Bucky saw his friends, his family, hold Sarah his heart swelled a little more. “She’s beautiful,” Natasha had said while she held her.

After a long day, Bucky fell asleep with Steve sitting next to him as he held their daughter. He couldn’t believe that he had Sarah, and Steve, and all of their friends. He knew that no matter what was to happen in the future, Sarah would grow up surround by people who would love her unconditionally. She would grow up being loved by him and Steve and everyone else in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As protests continue and the police appear to be getting more violent, safety is important. I urge everyone to stay as safe as you can while promoting change and equality. You are making a change for the better but know your rights and be cautious. 
> 
> Please, everyone, stay safe.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter. I want to say thank you so much to everyone for all the love and support that I've gotten.

At thirty-three, Bucky had everything he could have ever dreamed of. He had a beautiful daughter, a doting mate, and an amazing group of friends that he called family. They were all at the park for Sarah’s sixth birthday. Sarah had Bucky’s paler blue eyes and Steve’s golden hair. She was playing with Leo, Natasha and Bruce's son who they had adopted just a few months after Sarah was born, who was only four months older than Sarah.

All of their friends were there with them. Natasha and Clint had retired from their government agency job, both having or about to have families. Natasha now ran a dance studio where Sarah took lessons and Clint had started a small dojo where he taught martial arts self-defense. Clint and Pietro had gotten mated nearly four years ago and Pietro was now six or so months pregnant.

Steve and Bucky had gotten mated as soon as it was safe for Bucky just over five years ago. Bucky had so much love in his life and there was about to be just a little bit more because unbeknownst to everyone, except probably Natasha, Bucky was pregnant again. They hadn’t been actively trying but they had talked about it a while back and decided that they would be okay if they had another child soon.

They were sitting at the dinner table having just finished dinner when Bucky stood and got something that he had apparently had hidden in the master bathroom. He came back with two more presents but instead of handing both of them to Sarah he handed one to Steve. “You got daddy a present,” Sarah asked when Steve quirked an eyebrow at Bucky.

“I did,” he said when he was sitting again. “Go on, you two. Open them.”

Not having to be told twice, Sarah tore off the wrapping paper while Steve carefully hoped his gift. Sarah got stuck with some sticky tape so they finished unwrapping the gifts at the same time. Steves was in a box and when he opened it he nearly dropped it. Inside the box was a positive pregnancy test and a print out of an ultrasound.

Right as Steve was about to say something, Sarah beat him to it. “Look, Daddy,” she said and showed him a book titled _Little Miss, Big Sis._ “I’m going to have a baby brother or sister,” she asked excitedly

Bucky nodded with a smile and looked at Steve who was smiling like a loon. Steve jumped up from his chair and Bucky followed without a question and then Steve was kissing Bucky. It was the type of kiss Sarah wasn’t allowed to watch on tv because it was a grown-up kiss. “Another,” Steve asked when they pulled apart.

“Another,” Bucky confirmed, “heaven help us.”

It was later that night, Sarah fast asleep in her room and Steve started to drift off, when Bucky thought out loud. “We really did this whole thing out of order,” he said.

He almost thought Steve was asleep until he heard a sleepy, “what?”

“We decided to have a baby, moved in together, and then finally got our shit together and talked about our feelings. Have we even had an official first date,” he asked.

Steve was silent again for a long time again before answering. “I don’t think so,” he finally managed.

“You’ve knocked me up twice now, Rogers, and you haven’t even taken me on a date,” Bucky teased.

“I’ll fix that this weekend. Nat and Bruce can take Sarah for the night and I’ll wine and dine the hell out of you to make up for it.”

“No wine.” Bucky snickered at Steve’s full-body eye roll. “You know I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Neither would I,” Steve agreed. “Now sleep”

Bucky cuddled into his alpha’s arms and drifted off to sleep. He was positive that his life couldn’t possibly get better. He had the mate of his dreams, a beautiful healthy daughter, and he had another child on the way.


End file.
